


Take Your Damn Meds

by CapriciousVanity



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble idea borrowed from someone else's prompt; hope that isn't rude of me.<br/>Ruvik has his physical body back and is staying at the Beacon Mental Hospital. Sebastian has to make sure he takes his mediation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Damn Meds

“So, they tell me you haven’t been taking your meds.”

Sebastian sat across from him, hands linked in front of him.

Ruben Victoriano sat back against the metal chair, arms hung loosely at his sides coupled with a cold stare.

“And why should I? To become a drooling, mumbling mess?”

“Better than dealing with _your_ shit attitude,” Sebastian quickly retorted.

Ruvik scrunched his face into a frown, looking away.

“Aw, come on now. You pouting? Seriously, Ruvik, or Ruben, whatever the hell your name is now… Those meds they got you on are supposed to help you. Don’t know why the fuck anyone would want to, after all the shit you've done to those poor people... After all the murders, kidnappings, I still can't fucking believe…”

Ruben gave him a look of disgust. "You curse far too much."

"Fuck you."

Ruben sighed. “The medication is beneath me. They’re trying to dull my senses, bury my work. It could have changed everything. It _has_ changed everything. If Doctor Jimenez hadn’t—”

“Doctor Jimenez is dead, Ruvik. _You_ killed him, remember?”

“Regardless, I’m not going to become one of _them_.”

“One of who? The patients? Jesus – you’re an arrogant prick, you know that? These people in here are sick and need care. Having a few loose screws doesn't make you stupid.”

Ruben took his turn to snap back at the detective, “Oh, look, you actually learned something from my work. From my head.”

Detective Castellanos leaned forward, his voice low and dangerous. “Ruvik, your head is _fucked_. I _know_. I’ve _been there_.” He sat back slightly, giving the slightest glance to a nurse who walked past them. She touched her finger to her lips gently. Sebastian waited until she was out of sight before continuing, “You’re lucky you’re in here. You’re abso-fucking-lutely _blessed_ to be here right now. You don't need to be  _cared for,_  Ruvik. If I had my way – If I had my way, you’d get the chair.”

“And yet here you are, ordered to be my _watch dog_. Keep me safe, and others safe from me, ordered to shadow my nurses and orderlies, and, of course, me.”

“I’m done with this. This conversation is over. Take your damn meds. Don’t forget to drink a glass of water.” Sebastian’s tone dragged on, as if spoken through his teeth. Ruvik smirked.

“Could you get it for me, detective? I am a burn victim after all.”

Sebastian sucked in his lips, turning his head and closing his eyes before he stood. He’d kill the man himself, right here and now, if he could.


End file.
